Our World
by Inspiration17
Summary: Sequel to Mad World. It had been 3 years since that night in the alley, and Sasuke hasn't seen Naruto since, but one afternoon when the blonde come to his office asking for help, how can the raven refuse? Even when the favor Naruto asks could change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to Mad World. I've been toying with the idea for quite awhile now. Let's see where it goes.**

**As always, I own nothing. **

The day seemed to just drag on. Normally, Sasuke enjoyed his work and time would pass quickly, but something was off. Maybe because it was a Monday, or maybe because his new client was being more of a narcissistic ass than usual, but something about the day but the Uchiha in a foul mood.

A loud shrill filled his office.

Sasuke smashed his finger into the intercom button to shut off the annoying ring.

"Uchiha-sama, there's a man here who insists on seeing you. He refuses to leave until you at least know he's here. Should I call security?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic," the Uchiha mumbled, rubbing his face wearily, then leaned in closer to the speaker. "Does he have an appointment?"

The question was meant sarcastically, but the secretary seemed to miss that all together. "No Sir, and that's what I was trying to send him away."

Sasuke sighed. "I see. Send the little vagabond away. Call security if you have to. I am the head of one of the biggest companies in the country; I don't have time for this!"

There was a slight pause before his secretary replied. "Sir, he has a picture of the two of you as kids."

This caught the raven off guard. He had never been one to enjoy posing for the camera. In fact he still avoided letting others photograph him. Growing up as an Uchiha, the paparazzi had never been kind, so he had learned early to be careful.

"What's his name?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sir."

"Send him in."

It had been three years since the incident in the alley, and Sasuke hadn't heard from the blonde since. In fact, sometimes he wasn't even sure it happened at all.

At least, that's what he told himself. Sasuke spent as much time as he could keeping his brain occupied, but when he finally let it rest, the raven remembered every vivid detail of that night playing soccer under the stars. He knew it happened, and he missed the moment with his one-time best friend more than he cared to admit. Because Uchiha Sasuke couldn't admit it. He was the youngest CEO in the city; he had hundreds of employees working under his label. He had contracts with musicians and athletes, actors and humanitarians. Anyone who wanted to be known in the world wanted to work with him. Uchiha Sasuke didn't have time to be side-tracked by the memories long past.

The office door opened slowly, and the man who walked in was nothing like the scraggly blonde Sasuke had seen last. In fact, were it not for the yellow halo of hair and shining blue eyes, the Uchiha might not have even admitted it was the same person.

The Naruto was much better dressed. His khakis were without a stain or tear, and his white button up shirt seemed ironed. He even had a tie with black and orange swirls to complete the look.

For a moment, all they could do was stare at each other. It did something odd to Sasuke's chest to see his friend with so much visual improvement. A slight tickle was a attacking his throat, almost as if he wanted to cry.

"Thank you for fitting me in, Sasuke. I know you're busy. I've been reading the articles in the newspaper about how well you and the company are doing," Naruto said, breaking the silence.

"It was a slow afternoon," Sasuke shrugged. "What brings you here, dobe?"

He added the insult in hopes to put the blonde at ease, because no matter how well Naruto dressed, he still looked terribly out of place in the pristine office. Unfortunately, the word seemed to make Naruto even more uncomfortable than before.

"I'm here because I need a favor. I need your help."

Naruto's voice was soft and shaking at the admittance. Sasuke couldn't help but raise a single eyebrow. He nodded his head and motioned for his friend to take a seat in the fluffed chair, and instead of returning to the chair behind his desk, he gracefully sat himself in the matching seat next to Naruto.

"What can I do?"

For a moment, the blonde bit his lip and glanced nervously around the room, his face clearly saying that he regretted saying anything.

"Naruto, I want to help."

Sasuke had never seen his friend so flustered, so lost. Naruto was the strongest person he knew. And he was proud, proud enough that he never asked for help. But something was big enough to force a man like Naruto to seek help.

Finally, Naruto spoke. "It's about Roji. I'm afraid I'm going to lose him."

The words were startling, but Sasuke just nodded his head for his friend to continue.

Naruto leaned farther back into the chair, eyes toward the ceiling, and began to talk.

In the three years since they'd seen each other, he'd managed to pull himself out of the rut and managed to find a stable job as a chef in a small-scale diner. Apparently, all those years of practicing at the ramen shop on top of his natural charisma had made the blonde a perfect fit for the Hokage's Pub. With consistent money coming in, Naruto had been able to afford a small apartment in a slightly better neighborhood and send Roji to a private school.

"I've been through the public education in that area. The teachers don't give a rats-ass about the kids, and they're too underfunded for it to make a difference anyway. Roji deserves better than that."

Sasuke could only nod mutely at the explanation. He had always heard rumors about schools on the other side, but as an Uchiha he's never been anywhere close enough to public education to see if the stories were true.

Naruto continued on, explaining how everything really started turning around. Roji was smart and would soon be testing to see if he could skip a grade, and Naruto's hours at the pub assured that he would always see his son off in the morning and have Sunday free to spend the day together- usually playing soccer.

Then they got the phone call. Sakura wanted to see her son.

"At first, I was happy, ya' know? Roji needs more than just me in his life. Having her there would be a good influence, since she's so smart and all, but when she came over Roji wouldn't even look at her. He locked himself in the bathroom and swore he come out until she was gone!"

Naruto ran a hand through his thick spikes. Sakura had been beyond insulted by her son's actions, and she insisted the behavior stemmed from Naruto himself.

"She thinks I've poisoned the kids against her, like I don't want her to have anything to do with him. She decided she wants him to move to California with her and her new husband. They're both hot shot doctors, so they can afford the best lawyers. I can barely pay my rent! If they come after him, they'll get him."

"And that's why you came to me."

It was a statement, but the blonde nodded anyway.

"If I thought Roji would be better with them, I'd let him go, no matter how much it hurt I swear I would, but he wouldn't. Sakura's not the same girl I knew in high school. She might to able to buy him the world now, but she'll never love him the way I do."

For most of the conversation, Naruto had managed to look everywhere but at Sasuke, keeping his eyes constantly shifted away, but suddenly he was looking right at Sasuke. His blue eyes were just as electrifying as the raven remembered, and the intensity in them was doing that strange thing to his chest again.

"I hate to take advantage of an old friendship, but I was out of options. I swear I will spend the rest of my life paying you back, you know I will, but I love my son. Please, help me keep him."

If there was one thing Sasuke would always believe in, it was Naruto's word. The man didn't lie. Sasuke wasn't even sure he knew how.

"I want to help. Tell me what I can do."

Immediately, Naruto's shoulders seemed to relax a little in relief. His mouth broke out into the same grin Sasuke used to see growing up, big and wide, nearly taking over his face with pure joy.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Sasuke."

"Don't be an idiot, dobe. Just tell me what I can do."

Naruto nodded and became serious again.

"I know Sakura. She's very confident, and with how things look now she doesn't think there's any chance that I could keep Roji. Maybe she's right, maybe the courts do always side with the mother, but I have to try. If I'm going to have a chance, I'm going to need a lawyer. I know you do your own thing now, and I'm still think it's amazing that you forged your own path away from your family, but aren't the Uchiha's still the top law firm in the country?"

"They are."

The Uchihas, smart, detached, deadly. His father and brother were born lawyers, and Sasuke could have easily taken his place with them, but with Itachi inheriting the head chair, there would be no place for him there but in a shadow. Still, if Sasuke could respect anything about his family, it was their determination to be the best.

Naruto was still speaking seriously, but his mouth looked like it was fighting back breaking into a grin again.

"My neighbor who teaches at Roji's school is very close with one of the lawyers at your family's firm. I've spoken with him, and he said he would be willing to help me but he's only an associate, so he can't take a case like mine without approval from the partners. You're brother is senior partner now, right? If you could just get me an appointment to talk to him, a chance to explain myself, then I can convince to let Kakashi work my case."

Sasuke smiled lightly. Again, the blonde surprised him. Even while asking for help, Naruto was still trying to keep the bulk of the burden on his own shoulders. If his friend wanted a chance to talk to Itachi, Sasuke could arrange that. He could arrange much more than that. And he would, because if anyone deserved a small hand every now and then, it was Naruto Uzumaki.

"I'll take care of it."

Suddenly, Sasuke found himself pulled to his feet and wrapped in tan arms. They were nearly the same height, so Naruto had moved his head to the side and buried it in the raven's shoulder.

The funny thing was happening in Sasuke's chest again.

"Sasuke, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met."

"Don't get so excited, dobe. All you asked me to do was make a phone call."

Abruptly, the blonde pulled away. He wasn't looking at Sasuke again, but the raven could see a reddish tint to his cheeks.

"Um, about that, there was one more favor I needed to ask of you…"

**So I have decided to make this Yaoi, which is a change from Mad World**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter**

**No flames **

**Peace Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of Our World. The italic section is all flashback.**

**As always, I own nothing**

For once in his life, Sasuke didn't stay in the office until nightfall. Come seven o'clock, instead of staring at mind-numbing numbers on his computer, Sasuke found himself standing in the middle of a crowded grocery store, staring blankly at a wall of cereal.

He had one in each hand and had his eye on the nutrition facts of another still on the shelf.

"So this lowers cholesterol, but the sugar amount is obscene. Well, this one looks fattening enough to give you a heart attack, but it says high in fiber. This is basically just marshmallows!"

Sasuke let out a deep groan and threw all three into the cart. Naruto seriously owed him.

_Earlier that day in the office:_

_ "Another favor?" _

_ Sasuke felt slightly taken off guard. Getting Naruto to accept help was like pulling teeth. Two, in one day, was just crazy._

_ "Yes." _

_ The word was a mere mumble. Naruto had lost all of his previous confidence and was again staring at his feet. _

_ "I am so sorry. I never expected this to happen."_

_ "Why don't you tell me what you're sorry about."_

_ Naruto glanced at him hesitantly, as if to judge the raven's reaction._

_ "Sakura thinks that by having Roji stay with me, I am influencing him in his formative years to hate her. She convinced the judge that to be fair, Roji needed to stay with a third party for the duration of the trial."_

_ "Is that even legal?"_

_ Sasuke had never heard of such a thing, and from Naruto's exhausted shrug, the blonde obviously hadn't either._

_ "Who knows. Sakura is just trying to fuck with us, and the court seems to let her. The judge decided that he would stay with whoever was appointed to be his guardian if anything ever happened to either of us."_

_ Naruto clenched his fist and looked the Uchiha strait in the eye._

_ "And that would be you, Sasuke."_

_ Sasuke froze. Suddenly, his body felt very cold, but his shirt seemed to cling to him with sweat._

_ "How the hell does that work?"_

_ Sasuke felt unnerved under those desperate blue eyes. Naruto wanted him to understand, needed him to._

_ "When Roji was born, Sakura named me his godfather and legal guardian. After it became clear she wasn't coming back, I realized I was all that little boy had. If something happened to me, he would be left all alone. _

_ "We lived in a shitty neighborhood, and I worked the night shifts. You saw how dangerous it is to talk home, and that was on the very edge of the slums. We lived in the heart of it. Anything could happen to me at any time. I needed something to ensure Roji would be ok, even if I was gone. So I made a will, and in it I asked that if anything happened to me, Roji would be left under your care."_

_ For a moment, neither of them spoke. The silence was heavy, and the intensity in Naruto's face was something Sasuke had never seen before._

_ "Why?"_

_ The answer was obvious, but Sasuke couldn't help the single word from tumbling out. He needed to hear Naruto say it._

_ And the blonde didn't disappoint. _

_ "You have money."_

_ There is was, and it hurt. That childhood innocence that let Sasuke, in his freshly pressed uniform, join a group of dirty children kicking a soccer ball, was nothing but a memory. They had grown up, and the division that Sasuke's family had fought so hard to keep was there. Even Naruto, welcoming, jovial Naruto, saw him differently. _

_ Naruto must have seen the disappointment on the raven's face, because he was quick to continue._

_ "I know how that looks. I'm taking advantage of a chance friendship from years ago to my own benefit. I am an awful person, and I'm sorry, but we're both old enough to face reality. When I signed those papers, all of my other friends were still trying to get their feet under them. Shikamaru was still in school, Kiba had just gotten his first job at a kennel, and Gaara could barely pay his rent. No one could afford a child. No one but you. _

_ "I realized I was taking a chance, but even if we hadn't spoken for years, I know you Sasuke. You may not want the kid, hell you probably would curse my name and swear to hate all poor people for the rest of your life, but you wouldn't abandon Roji. Even if you hated me, you would still take him, because you aren't the kind of person to just turn their back on a little kid. At the very least, you would send him to some snob boarding school, or pay some nanny to stay with him so you wouldn't have to, but at least he'd be taken care of. And that's all I could ask."_

_ Naruto was breathing hard, and his eyes still held that longing to be understood. His hand seemed to twitch, like he wanted to reach toward Sasuke, but decided against it. _

_ And Sasuke did understand. He understood everything. Naruto was never just a dumb blonde who got by with an easy smile, welcoming everyone. That kind of person would never survive the streets. Yes, the blonde had a heart, he truly cared about people, but he was smart. _

_ Suddenly, Sasuke knew how Naruto had survived such a dangerous neighborhood. He read people. He looked at everyone and didn't just see who they were, but who they could be, and how to make them that person. He recognized the kindness in the man who owned that ramen shop, and dedicated himself to a relationship that would not only feed him, but his whole team. When everyone else wrote Gaara off as psychotic, Naruto saw the loneliness buried under all the hate and gave him a family, thus creating not just a loyal friend, but a strong protector who everyone else feared. _

_ And, like the blonde said, he knew Sasuke. He knew the raven wanted to be accepted for himself, and not just seen as the boy across the river. He saw Sasuke's curiosity for how boys like Naruto and the others lived, and quickly invited him into their world. He knew that Sasuke would remember that. _

_ He knew Sasuke would stand by that old friendship and would give Roji a home._

_ "Do you hate me?"_

_ "No."_

_ It was the truth. Sasuke didn't hate Naruto. His mind was reeling from a surplus of emotions, but there was no hate. _

_ This time, Naruto did reach out. He took Sasuke's pale hand in his own._

_ "This is a choice, Sasuke. I may have volunteered you, but no one can force you. Whatever you decide, I will respect it."_

_ Sasuke didn't respond at first. Instead, he examined the hand intertwined with his own. The only person who ever held his hand was his mother, and her soft, delicate touch was nothing like Naruto's. The blonde's hand was calloused, a sign of life achieved through hard work, but it was smaller than Sasuke expected. It clung to him, the strong fingers grasped tightly around his own. _

_ "What time do I need to pick him up?"_

It took Sasuke another hour to make it through the store, battling against seasoned housewives who were in just as much of a hurry to purchase their items and get home. By the time he had paid and made it back to the car, it was nearly 8:15, only fifteen minutes before Naruto had promised to drop Roji off.

Sasuke groaned again, and began the drive home. Even with Naruto's unorthodox way of asking, Sasuke had been a little proud to hear he was Roji's unofficial godfather. Yes, it had been decided because he could financially provide for the child, but the more he thought about it, the more happiness he felt in knowing that Naruto had enough faith in him to care for the little boy. Despite what Naruto said, Sasuke knew the blonde wouldn't leave his most precious person to someone who would just throw money at them. That's why he was fighting Sakura int he first place. He chose Sasuke because he trusted him, more than anyone else.

The minute Sasuke thought it, he knew without a shadow of a doubt it was true, and that little fact brought another wave of strange warmth rushing through his body. The fuzzy feeling from earlier was back in his throat, and by the time the raven had his car parked outside his building, he found himself hardly able to breath.

Sasuke lived on the top floor of his apartment building, the penthouse suite. It was full of lush furniture, antique decor, french paintings, and the more Sasuke looked at it, the more he realized it wasn't for a child.

Everything was expensive; there was no room for toys or playing, and suddenly, Sasuke could hardly believe how in over his head he was. He didn't know how to take care of a child, what Roji would like to do, how to play with him.

Sasuke was a bachelor for fuck's sake!

_Diiiiiing-Dooooong._

"Get your shit together, Sasuke. You gave your word; can't back out now."

With the metal pep talk, the raven wen't to open the door.

Opening the door, Sasuke wasn't positive what he was expecting, but the small, dark-haired little boy wasn't it.

Naruto said Roji was eight and had skipped ahead to forth grade, but the little boy standing in Sasuke's doorway didn't look older than six. He wore a school uniform, a white polo shirt and black dress shorts, but the material looked worn and a size too big, obviously bought used. His dark hair was long enough to touch the tip of his collar, and the bangs fell just over his glasses, creating a striking contrast to his pale skin.

Behind him, Naruto was in jeans and a ratty, orange T-shirt. His bright coloring and muscled figure made the boy look even smaller.

"Hey Sasuke."

Naruto had a hesitant grin and raised a hand in greeting, all the while trying to read Sasuke with his eyes, seeing if the raven would change his mind.

"Welcome."

With that, Sasuke stepped aside and let them enter his home. Roji was silent as Sasuke led them both to the guest bedroom, but Naruto tried to fill the quiet with awkward chatter about how beautiful the apartment was.

"This really is top notch, Sasuke. Looks a little different from our place, huh Roji?"

The boy's only response was to walk a little closer to Naruto.

The bedroom was like the rest of the apartment, sparse, but elegant. A majority of the space was taken up by a queen size bed with dark brown and green sheets that complimented the beige walls. There was a small bookshelf with a collection of literary classics next to a roll-top desk and padded, wooden chair. A few pictures of fruit and french dancers decorated the wall, but other than that the room was empty save for the small dresser and closet.

"Well, this is it. You're welcome to unpack."

Sasuke felt awkward, giving a room he'd only ever used for decor to a child, but it was all he had, and the grin on Naruto's face as he placed the suitcase on the bed made the uncomfortable feeling worth it.

"Thanks. What do you say, Roji."

The boy looked at him through the thick glasses.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san. I will try not to be a burden."

Just as he would have expected, Roji's voice was high and soft. Sasuke tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it probably came out more like an awkward grin.

"Of course, Roji-kun. And if you're going to be staying here, you may as well call me Sasuke."

The boy nodded, but didn't look the Uchiha in the eye.

Naruto patted him on the head, fluffing the already tousled hair. The tender touch and utter adoration in Naruto's face as he looked down at his son caught Sasuke off guard. He knew the blonde loved his child, that was completely obvious, but suddenly he realized that the pale little boy wasn't just Naruto's most precious person, he was his whole world.

Sasuke almost felt like he was intruding.

"Do you need any help unpacking?"

The question immediately broke the moment. Roji looked up at Naruto, completely terrified.

"You'll stay and help, right Daddy?

"'Course, buddy. I'll stick around until you're all comfortable."

So the three of them got to work. Roji didn't bring much, just a single suitcase, and aside from clothes and toiletries, all the boy had were some books, a large, stuffed frog, and an assortment of action figures from a cartoon Sasuke vaguely recognized.

Soon, the suitcase was empty and tucked in the corner of the closet, leaving the three males standing awkwardly in the room. Without a word, they all began walking back to the door.

"Guess it's time for me to say goodbye."

Until then, Roji had been quietly unpacking, keeping his head down and quietly unpacking, but as soon as Naruto spoke his face shot up, eyes wide and watering, and grabbed his father by the legs.

"No!"

Suddenly, the quiet little boy was crying his heart out. Sasuke was at a loss. He didn't know what to do with children when they were happy. Tears were most definitely not his thing.

But the blonde didn't even hesitate. He knelt down and pulled the crying child closer, rubbing the child's back gently.

"Don't worry, buddy. This isn't forever."

"I want to go home, Daddy."

"You can soon, I promise, but for now, I need you to be very brave. We're a team, right? You and me, taking on the world. Nothing is gonna change that."

Roji sniffled and gave a nod.

"Besides, Sasuke is great! You like all of my other friends, right?"

Another nod.

"Well Sasuke is one my oldest, closest friends. There is no one I trust more, so you can be sure he'll take great care of you."

With that, Naruto pressed a kiss to his son's temple and lifted the boy into bed.

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

Sasuke flipped the light, and the two older men left the boy to sleep.

They walked back to the front door, a heavy silence hanging in the air. When they reached the door, Naruto took Sauske's hand.

"This means the world to me, Sasuke. I will never be able to thank you."

Sasuke gripped the tan hand.

"Well, you looked so pitiful. How could I say no?"

He meant it as a joke, and Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Well, whatever reason you said yes, I'm glad you did. I'll find a way to repay you, just you wait."

Naruto was so confident. His grin was large and infectious as always, and Sasuke couldn't help smirking back.

Suddenly, the blonde pulled him into a tight hug. He was slightly shorter than Sasuke, so his blonde spikes tickled Sasuke's ear, and the raven was surprised to find the feeling wasn't completely unpleasant.

"Bye, Sasuke."

With that, Naruto was gone, leaving Sasuke alone in the doorway.

"See you soon, dobe."

**And that's chapter 2. Hopefully it was worth the wait. I got a review that the last chapter was too short, so I tried to make this one a little longer'**

**I just got a new mac, and this is my first time Pages, so if formatting is weird, that's why.**

**No fames, please**

**Peace Out**


End file.
